Digimon: Digital Defenders
by GoKenne
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. This is my first Digimon Fic, so plz read and enjoy and be nice...^_^
1. Default Chapter

Digimon- Digital Defenders Chapter 1- A New Kind of Power  
  
First off, I don't own Digimon. It's owned by Toei (far as I know), but I do own Mikeal, Tonia, Hype, and all original Digimon and characters.  
  
This story takes place after all the series are over. Both dimensions of Digiworld and Earth have merged, and every child is born with a certain Digivice. People with Digivices like those of the original Digidestined lead normal lives. People with D3's are a little higher up, getting to go to the Digiworld and also receiving stronger partners; people born with D- Power's are above the D3's, also receiving stronger partners. They are also among the social elite, but the top of the food chain are those born with D- Tectors. They don't receive partners, but instead get the spirits of Digimon and are able to become those Digimon. This is how it's been for the past 20 years.but now a forgotten force is going to rise up in this new Digital Dimension, and a new band of Defenders will come to the aid of the Digital World one more time.and this time, for keeps.  
  
It was a normal day here. As usual, everyone was making fun of 'the Viceless Kid' as I've come to be known. By the way, my real name is Hyperion Mikimoura, but you can call me Hype and I'm 16. (A/N: Hype wears a metallic silver-white basketball jersey with dark grey windpants w/ drawstrings hanging out, black basketball shoes, black and silver goggles and black wrist guards with a silver star design on each. He has reddish- brown hair that looks sorta like SSJ Teen Gohan's, and blue-grey eyes.) I'm the only kid on this whole Azulong-forsaken mudball who doesn't have a Digivice or partner Digimon, or at least so far as I know. Anyway, my mom says that I'm special because now I don't have to fall under the 'social grouping' that comes with having a Digivice. Yeah right. Now, I'm just completely out of the social classing. This is one of the reasons why I hate school. And of everyone in school, I hate Demarkus most. Ah, Demarkus Pegasus. How I loathe that little bastard. He's a rich, snobby, ahh.I don't even wanna talk about him right now. He has a D-Tector, a red one like Takuya, and has Agumon's spirit. He's gotten up to his MetalGreymon form, and most of the people with Digimon or Spirits haven't gotten beyond Champion, so of course he's a bully. Of course, no one would ever suspect sweet, handsome Demarkus could ever do anything wrong. Psht! Bullshit. Anyway, I only have two real friends, the twins Mikeal and Tonia. Mikeal has a maroon D-Power. His partner, R-Tempemon, came from within him, like the great warrior Takato. (A/N Mikeal wears a dark red vest with a white t- shirt underneath and khaki pants with pockets on the sides, and a one- strapped backpack slung on his right shoulder. He has reddish eyes ::normal eyes color, not evil glowing red lol:: and bluish-black hair with silver highlights. Mikeal is 15 years old but is really 3 months younger than Hype.) Then there's his sister Tonia. She has a teal D-Power and her partner is BlueTempemon. (A/N Tonia wears a tight-fitting quarter-length baby blue shirt with tight blue jeans and blue and black shoes. She has shades stuck in her auburn hair that reaches just below her shoulders. She has shining brown eyes and is also 15.) Now, even though everyone else around here are jerks about the fact that I don't even have a Digivice, Tonia, Mikeal and me have been friends since R-Tempemon and BlueTempemon were Digieggs. They always stand up for me even though I'm a little older, but they know I can take care of myself thanks to my martial arts training that I've received from my dad ever since I can remember. Mikeal trains with me, but he isn't as strong as I am yet. But he has a Digimon so that covers for that. Anyway, today started out like a normal day at Odiba High, but things were definitely about to take a turn for the better for all three of us.  
  
Our three heroes walked through the crowded halls of Odiba High School, R- Tempemon and BlueTempemon sitting on the shoulders of their respective partners. It was lunch, and the cafeteria was buzzing with the voices of many as Hype, Tonia and Mikeal grabbed their lunches and sat at a table. "Man, I'm so sick of Algebra," I stated exasperated while taking a bite into his sandwich. "It's not so bad Hype. Besides, you know I can always tutor you." I looked at her with a scowl on my face, but my heart actually skipped a beat. Yeah, I'm crushing on one of my best friends. Big deal. She'll never know it though. "I don't think so Sunshine. When school ends, so does the proper function of my brain and you know it," I replied. "Sho' ya right Hype," Mikeal shot at me smirking while tossing a chip over his shoulder for R-Tempemon to eat, who did so in a hurry. "Ah shut up Mikey," I said shooting my signature mock scowl at him. "Well, if it isn't the Mod Squad. And hello to you too angel," Demarkus said sweetly to Tonia. Godramon, how I wanted to knock his block off right then and there. I hate it when he tries to run game on her. And the stupid thing is, she goes for it! "Markus, why don't u make like a rocket and take off?" Mikeal shot heatedly as R-Tempemon growled lowly baring his little fangs. "Hmph. Well I could certainly blast you off in I." Demarkus replies while giving a glance to his D-Tector. "Should I?" "Bring it!" Mikeal said jumping up from his spot. R-Tempemon flipped off his shoulder and landed in front of him. Everyone began gathering around as Tonia jumped between the two. "Markus, Mikeal, that's enough! Really, you two-" I cut her off. "Make that us three." I stood beside Mikeal with my arms folded. "Oh please Hype. NOW you jump in when you're sure Mikeal has your back, and for what? You don't have a Digivice at all you loser, so what good are you anyways?" He really hurt me with that, but I didn't show anyone that. "I don't need a Digivice to kick your ass Demarkus," I stated coldly, staring him right in the eyes. "Why don't you try then big shot?" He walked up to me and put himself within inches of my face. "Who says I wouldn't?" Before anyone could react, I slammed my fist into his face, reeling him backwards, but before I could continue to hand his face to him in a Ziplock bag, Tonia grabbed me and restrained me. "Hype, what the hell is your problem?! What did you hit him for?!", she yelled at me in her sister-type voice. "I'm sick of his shit! I'm sick of everyone's shit Tonia! You don't know how it feels to be 'the Viceless Kid'! You don't have any damn idea how it feels to be picked on your whole life because of something as petty as a Digivice or a Digimon!" I shook myself out of her grasp, then stared her coldly in the eyes. "And most of all, I'm sick of having my best friend and my biggest crush protecting me!" I turned and began walking towards the principal's office, because that's where I'd end up anyhow.  
  
-- In Principal Briefs office --  
  
"Hype, I know you're a bit of a hothead, and I know your relationship with Mr. Pegasus is a rocky one at best, but you must learn to control your temper young man." I stared at the principal with cold eyes and replied under my breath, "'Mr. Pegasus' needs to control his freaking mouth." "Did you say something Mr. Mikimoura?" "No sir, not at all." "Good. You hereby have 3 days of Refocus since this is your first offence. Now I expect for this never to happen again." "Oh, it won't sir." *Because next time I'll just finish him off* "Good to hear, now report to your fifth period class. I'll send Patamon here with you to tell your teacher to allow you in."  
  
And so the rest of the day dragged on. I really just wanted to get home. After school I had to stay for Refocus, which only served to put me in an even worse mood that I already was. After I finally got home, I changed into my Gi and cell and went straight to our training room and began training my ass off, taking out all of my frustrations out on our training equipment. Tears slowly began to well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Soon I was about to reach my limit when my cell went off. I stopped training in a huff and picked it up, checking the CallID. It was Tonia and Mikeal's house. No doubt Tonia had called to check up on me. I cleared my throat and answered. "Hello?" Hey Hyper." I was Tonia. "Hey Sunshine." She sat quietly on the other line for a minute. "Listen Sunshine, I apologize for what I said in the cafeteria. I was all riled up and you know how I get when my temper is goin'." She giggled a little, causing a smile to tug at my lips. No wonder why I liked her so much. She's really a cutie. "It's ok. You made me cry again. But what's new?" I instantly felt guilty again. I hated it when she cried. No matter how much of a crybaby she was. "Well, I did learn one thing out of this whole experience." "And what is that?" "Markus as MetalGreymon may have a Chrome Digizoid head, but he has a glass jaw as a human." I laughed, and I could feel her smile on the other end. That was the weird thing about me and her. I knew we had some kind of special connection, but I never told her that. She likes Markus and considers me her brother, and I'm not about to spoil that. Anyway, we chatted for a few minutes, and then she hung up. Later I went upstairs and told my mom and dad about the whole thing. My dad, as always, just smiled and said "Takes after me," while my mom gave me this long lecture about learning to control my temper and being the bigger man. After she was done I ate dinner, then went over to hang out with Tonia and Mikeal. They decided to let R and Blue do a mock battle, so we went out back. "Digimon Battle! Fighter's, ready?" I announced. Both nodded their heads in the affirmative. "GO!" I jumped back, and the twin rookie Digimon rammed each other with ferocity. (A/N R-Tempemon looks like Terriermon, but is maroon where Terriermon is green and dark cream where Terriermon is white. His ears are shorter and he has bigger eyes. He also has little wings poking out of his back. BlueTempemon looks the same but is navy blue and pale beige.) "Blue, jump back and ice him!" "Right!" The little Digimon bounded back, then opened her mouth and charged an ice-blue ball. "FROST BITE!" She fired a small blast of icy energy. "R! You know what to do!" Mikeal pulled out a Modify Card. "DigiModify! Flamedramon's Fire Rocket, activate!" An image of Flamedramon appeared behind R-Tempemon, and mimicked his every move as the little Rookie leapt into the air, then bolted down with a blaze of fire while yelling "FIRE ROCKET!" He slammed into the little twin, knocking he back. He then rebounded and cupped his little fingers, charging a dark orange ball of fiery energy. "EMBER WAVE!" He shot the ball forward as a shower of fire spark followed the ball, which slammed into the ground where his twin was previously standing. "Now!" Tonia yelled, and slashed a Modify card. "Gotcha!" An image of Shellmon appeared behind BlueTempemon. "HYDRO PRESSURE!" A huge torrent of water lashed out from the little mon's hands, the kickback knocking her back as far as she had knocked back her brother. Both little Digimon lay on the ground dazed. "Wow. I never thought Blue had that kinda power." I stated, still a little shocked. "Yeah.so am I." BlueTempemon stated dizzily. "Well guy's I'm gonna go. 'Night Mikey. Night Sunshine." "'Night," they replied simultaneously. I smiled, then took my leave.  
  
Later, I couldn't sleep. I had this weird dream about some really powerful Digimon that not ever Takuya, Takato, Tai, Davis and Ken could beat together. Then the Sovereigns attack whatever the mon was and they all were were deleted again. Even the Angels couldn't put a scratch on him. They all fell in battle, and then it came after me. It almost got me when something appeared on my wrist and the thing stopped. Then I saw two other shadows beside me with the same little thingies on their wrists. Then I was yet another shadow beside the evil Digimon, with a wrist thingy like ours but it seemed different. Then he pointed to use and the evil Digimon attacked, but something stopped it and I woke up. I reached over and set my laptop on, then went online to check the news. Nothing about an evil Digimon anywhere. 'Stop being paranoid.' I thought to myself. Then my cell started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the CallID. Unknown. I clicked it on and put it to my ear. "Hello Hyperion Mikimoura. Do not question who I am, simply listen to me. You are the one, Hyperion. You're dream was not a dream, but a premonition of things to come. The Digimon silhouette you saw was that of the greatest of all threats, a forgotten Digimon that will, for the time being remain nameless. However, within your anger and temper are the power that you need to beat this evil. You simply have to believe." I got ready to speak, but 'he' cut me off, as if reading my mind. "Yes, I know you don't have a Digivice or a Digimon. That will all soon change. But have you ever wondered why YOU were the only person on Earth that didn't have one Hyperion. This is your destiny. Your mission. It's what you were born for. Now hang up, and I'll give a clue to your destiny, but you won't believe it. Then go online and I'll give you the second piece, and you'll begin to believe, but you still won't submit. Tommorow morning, you will. Your life changes in 21 seconds Hyperion Mikimoura." "I looked at the clock. 11:59: 38. "Believe me now. Goodbye, young warrior. We will meet again someday." With that, he hung up. 'What a nutcase.' I thought to myself as I clicked the phone off. But no sooner had I done that, it began to go haywire. The screen gave off a bright silver glow, then the buttons, and finally the whole phone itself. I held it in my palm as the light poured, and felt the entire structure of my cell change. It then floated out of my grasp and landed on my wrist, and in a bright flash, attached itself to me. Finally, the glow died down. I held my wrist to eye level and looked at it. It looked sorta of like the Quantum Defender from Power Rangers: Time Force, but instead of being red and black it was silver and black. There was a little flip cover over it. I flipped it up, and attached to the cover was a screen. There were buttons on the Device as well. There was also a slot at the top of the device. I stared at it in awe, inspecting every square inch in disbelief. 'Nobody is gonna believe this.Who the hell cares if they don't! I got my Digivice! And I'm gonna call it the D-Fender. I mean that's what it looks like anyway.' Then the thought hit me. I could be dreaming. I mean, why the hell would my Digivice come 16 years after I was born. This is a fluke. I bet this damn thing doesn't even work. Then I thought about what 'he' said. Time to prove myself right. I re-logged back on to the net and I had an email. It didn't have a title. I opened it.and my Digivice went crazy. It shot a beam of pure silver light at the screen, causing some kind of rift to open up. From this rift popped a little silver Veemon with wings and little white gloves and boots and a spear almost like that of a Pixiemon's. He has silver eyes and was.well.cute. Something I wasn't comfortable with. 'Of all the Digimon, I had to get a cute one.I guess even Myotismon woulda been cute sometime in his life.' I looked at the little mon, and he stared back at me. Then he nonchalantly got up, bounced off of my bed and started walking to the kitchen. "Umm.Where do you think you're going little guy?" "One, I'm going to the kitchen cuz a brotha's gotta eat. Two, don't call me little guy. I have a damn name and it happens to be Gustymon. Three, if you ever call me little again I'll cut that damn baby toe of yours off Hype. Now can I get me a sandwich or what?" And with that, he sheathed his spear and walked past me leaving me dazed. Boy, was I gonna have hell tomorrow. 


	2. From Tamers to Defenders

Digimon: Digital Defenders Chapter 2- From Tamers To Defenders  
  
As usual, I don't own Digimon, but I do own everything original that's in this fic. ^_^  
  
I woke up in the morning to the sound of my mom yelling at someone, and for once, it wasn't me. Then I thought about last night. "Damn! I bet Gustymon at everything in sight.' I bolted out of bed into the kitchen where Gustymon was sprawled out on the counter, stomach bulging with his mouth slightly open and him snoring softly. I smiled because it reminded me of how my mom said I sleep. "Listen whatever you are, GET THE HELL OFF OF MY COUNTERTOP NOW OR I'LL HAVE MIKEMON SLICE YOU INTO SO MANY LITTLE PIECES!" The little striped kitten mon my mom was partnered with was too busy in front of the boob-tube with my dad watching some mind-numbing show to realize what was going on. "Mom, that's not a Wild One. That's my partner, Gustymon. And I got my Digivice. See." I showed her my Silver D-Fender. She gazed at it with wonder. "I've never seen a Digivice like that before. Still, I'm glad you finally got your partner. Now you better get a move on. You're gonna be late." She was right, so I went through my morning routine, and before leaving, stuffed Gustymon into my backpack, then left, petting Penguinmon on the way out.  
  
I met up with Tonia and Mikeal on the way to school like usual. As soon as they saw my Digivice they pelted me with questions. "Where'd you get that thing?" "Umm..It's actually my cell but it got changed." Tonia pulled out her Digivice when Gustymon's head popped out of my backpack. "Hmm.no data. That's strange." Gustymon took once look at her and opened his big mouth. "Dang mami! Where YOU been all my life? Hype, why ain't you tryin to get the hook up? Are you gay or something?" I pressed my hand to his mouth, then shoved him back into my backpack. "Damn mon." I grumbled as I blushed lightly while a vein popped out anime-style. Tonia just giggled. "Man, you're partner has one hellova attitude doesn't it." Mikeal piped up. "Sorta reminds us of our favorite hothead huh." Tonia said teasingly. I could still feel Gustymon fighting inside my backpack, but ignored it. After all my training I was used to heavy loads, and boy, by how Gusty weighed, he coulda ate us out of house and home. Just great. Attitude and appetite. Just like me. Finally, after a while of walking, we arrived at school. We all went to our lockers, saved our things, then reported to first period. Gustymon chose to fly over me, playing with his staff. While we were on our way, Tonia was looking at her D-Power for the time and I grabbed it from her playfully. Me and Mikey proceeded to tease her while playing monkey-in-the-middle, but something strange happened. Her D-Power touched my D-Fender, and immediately it began to glow and whine like my cell had the night before. I gasped as it floated over and attached itself to her wrist. Tonia now had a Turquoise D-Fender. We all blinked hard as everything calmed down. "Whoa." Mikeal was the first to speak. Then his mind began to click, and he whipped out his D-Power and touched it to mines. The same thing occurred, and to his wrist was a Gold D-Power. 'Umm..was that supposed to happen?" Tonia asked, still in amazement. Then I realized what happened last night. "Guys, I think this was supposed to happen." Both of them just stared at me. "See, last night some guy called me and told me about my dream. I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, first he told me at 12 exactly my life would change, and it did because I gained my Digivice. Then he said if I checked my something else would happen and it did. I got Gustymon. And lastly he said today I would totally believe. I touched your D-Powers and they became D-Fenders." We all stood there quietly. "Guys. I am the one. We are the new Digidestined." We all looked at each other amazed, of course disbelieving, bet hey, the evidence was right there in front of us. We then realized the bell was about to ring, so we made a beeline for class. The rest of the morning went on like usual, and so did lunch. We sat together, Demarkus harassed me, but this time, things were a little different.  
  
- - At lunch - -  
  
Gustymon and I were busy attacking lunch like an evil Digimon to a village full of Koromon. Mikeal, R and Blue stared with awe as Tonia laughed her ass off, her cute cheeks burning red as she laughed. I didn't care. I was hungry. And somehow, Gustymon was too. And after he practically ate our house, I really didn't see how he could still have room, but hey, he is just like me so. Demarkus approached us, and immediately all eyes were on us. I didn't even look up at him. He looked down at my wrist, then at Gustymon, then at me. I looked up, a piece of chicken still hanging lazily from my mouth. "You mind? It's kinda hard to eat with people who ain't Tonia are staring at you," Gustymon piped up while swallowing a clump of food. Demarkus looked dejected, but quickly fixed his look and scoffed, "Why, how could I not stare, when a loser with no Digivice and apparently no manners befriends a Wild One. You should properly deleted and sent back to the Recycle Bin where your data came from." Gustymon instantly stopped eating and got the most pissed-off look on his face I'd ever seen in the entire 12 hours I'd known him. He jumped up on the table, walked over, grabbed Markus by his collar and jerked him down so that the little silver dragon was nose to blade against my rival. He looked him square in the eyes then proceeded to speak in his signature ranting, "First off, that thing on Hype's wrist IS a Digivice you nitwit, and one that's stronger than that D- Wussy you got! Second, I ain't a Wild One; I'm Hype's! Third, I could beat you in my Rookie form with you goin' all the way to Ultimate, because the truth is you're just a prissy rich kid with a D-Tector and a really big ego, but in reality you couldn't beat the girl over their over there with the DemiMeramon her partner put her mind to beating you. Well they might be afraid of you, but I'm not and neither is Hype! And if you wanna test me, fine, but don't be mad when you can't best me." And with that he released the human and calmly walked back over to his food, plopped down and began eating again. I simply shot a smile at a stunned Demarkus and went back to eating my food as well. Demarkus simply did his best to look cool as he straightened his clothes and walked away with his tail between his legs. From that point on, the sun shined a little brighter in my world. I loved Gusty.  
  
School went by in a breeze, and Markus didn't dare talk to one of us for the rest of the day. We were walking home and a Digital Field appeared. It was the first time any of us had actually saw one, and of course, it being the three reckless and trouble-making teens we are, decided to investigate. Normally the Hypnos System would have taken care of it, but for some strange reason this Digimon seemed immune to it. We charged through the fog- banked walls and almost right into the jaws of a set of yawning bears. One was a big black grizzly bear with a red and white bandana tied around his neck and a white 'V' of fur along his chest with red boots and red wrist guards. He had big black eyes and even bigger black paws. The other looked exactly like him, only it was pure white with a light silver 'V' on his chest. He had a grey bandana tied around his head and had light silver shin guards and fingerless cut-off gloves on his paws. The white was attacking a girl with a little Digimon that looked like a unicorn crossed with a pegusas. 'Hey, I know her! That's Amber Setai! Wonder what her and Chibisismon are doing battling that bear for? Oh, damn, better scan them.' Instantly, my D-Fender popped open, and the black bear appeared on my LCD screen as my Digivice spoke to me in a female, monotonish voice. ~ BlackGrizzmon, Champion level, Virus type Mammal Digimon. Uses it's Hyper Paw and Powerbomb attacks to defeat it's opponents.~ "Guys, I think their both Champions, which means were gonna have a tough time dealing with them." I aimed my Digivice at the white bear and again, my Digivice spoke in its monotone. ~ PolarGrizzmon, Champion level, Vaccine type Mammal Digimon. It's special attacks, Pressing Blizzard and Tundra Paw, can freeze it's opponents in place, which it then shatters their bodies and absorbs their data.~ "Damn, that PolarGrizzmon is gonna turn that girl and her mon into icicles! We gotta help them!" I piped up while charging the white polar mon with Gusty flying close by my side. "Since when is he Mr. Chivalry?", I heard Tonia grumble as she and BlueTempemon ran to his right. "Oh please Sunshine. You know Hype would do the same for u in a heartbeat," Mikeal shouted as he and R-Tempemon got into position on PolarGrizzmon's left. I ran up to the girl, who was pressed up against a wall and pulled her out of the way of a claw swipe that easily decapitated her, while her partner flew up and over the polar bear's head. "Hey! Get back down here and fight you little-" "EMBER WAVE!" "FROSTBITE" The twin attacks hit the bear on each side, making him turn angrily to face the four of us. "Gustymon, get in there and show 'em what you got!" "Time ta bring da noise!" Gustymon stated confidently as he unsheathed his spear and got into a battle-ready stance. PolarGrizzmon was obviously pissed off and hungry and he charged Gusty on his hind legs. He took a swipe at Gustymon, who easily dodged the shot, then leapt right in front of the white bear Digimon and slashed across the stomach. The bear roared in pain, and grasped his stomach as data particles flew from the wound. "Still want some Frosty?" Gustymon shouted at the bear from above. The bear did not reply, but opened his mouth and roared, somehow activating a blizzard in beam form, while booming "PRESSING BLIZZARD!" The huge funnel of frosty slammed into Gusty hard, bowling him over in midair and forcing him to crash into the hard ground. But the gutsy lil' silver dragon refused to stay down, and forced himself up, using his metal spear as a bit of a crutch. The other Rookies ran over to cover him. "Maybe if we all attack at once, we can send this damn bear back to the other world." R-Tempemon spoke as the white bear lumbered towards them. "Worth a shot. Here's goes." "FROSTBITE!" "EMBER WAVE!" "DRAGON SCREW!" Charging up some kind of silver energy to his spear, Gustymon slashed down diagonally, sending out a spiraling dragon of silvery fire energy. (A/N For Gustymon's attack, think about a silver Spiral Twister with a dragon's head.) "My turn! ISIS STARE!" Chibisismon's crystal blue eyes gave off a glow, and then fired two strong diamond blue energy beams. All the attacks slammed into the charging bear, but did not stop him one bit. He bum-rushed the entire group or Rookies, making them spiral out of the way like bowling pins. R and Blue were out of it, I could tell, and Chibisismon wasn't doing too much better. But Gustymon amazingly got right back to his feet and attacked the bear, slashing it's left shoulder, then darting over and slashing it's forehead. I mentally cheered my little dragon on, but again the bear swatted Gustymon to the ground. By this time, we were all so into the fight that nobody realized that BlackGrizzmon was stalking behind us.that is, until it roared, causing Amber to faint almost immediately, and sending me, Tonia and Mikeal running. I turned back, and the first thing I thought was 'Oh shit!!' "Gustymon, get Amber outta there!" I shouted to my downed mon. "Hello! Do you NOT see me tending to Ice-kabobs here! Do it yourself! Whoa!" Gustymon called back as he dodged a Tundra Paw attack that hit the ground and froze it instantly. 'Great. Why did I hafta come and save this girl? Right thing to do my ass.' I grumbled internally as I ran over to her. 'Well, she is kinda cute.WHAT AM I THINKING?! Life first, then flirt!' I grabbed her just as a dark orange- glowing paw slammed into the ground where she was laying a second before, smashing through it. The black bear looked at me. I looked right back defiantly.then ran like all hell had broken loose. And he chased me like all hell was after him. And had it not been for what happened next, he woulda gotten us. I tripped while carrying her (she was kinda heavy for Pete's sakes) and the giant bear reared back and prepared to have some fresh Hype and Amber, when I saw her pocket glowing. I almost knew it was her Digivice, because Chibisismon was giving off the same baby blue glow. Soon her body peeled away, revealing nothing but a glowing wire frame, which was replaced by a new body. After a few seconds the glowing stopped and a new mon stood in Chibisismon's place. The black bear didn't see it at all. All he was thinking about was food I guess, but I grinned right at him. He gave me a questioning look, and I simply pointed above and behind him. The idiot turned around, and the last thing he ever heard was "HORN OF REDEMPTION!" Beams of light fired from this new Digimon's horn, lashing across the bear and deleting him. It was the first time I'd ever saw a Digimon deleted before my eyes. I laid Amber down, then scan this new Digimon. The cover on my D-Fender popped open and it scan the mon; ~Unisismon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type Holy Beast Digimon. Unisismon is a legendary cross between a Unimon and Pegusasmon, and shares both of it's characteristics. Its attacks, Horn of Redemption and Aerial Shower, are filled with the power of Wind and Hope. ~ Then I thought about Gustymon. Damn! I had forgotten about my little dragon while taking care of Amber. I looked over and saw that he was bruised pretty badly but still refused to give up, even though he could hardly stand. "Gusty! You can stop now! Let Unisismon take care of it!" I shouted while running over to him. "No!" he shouted back stubbornly. Why did I hafta be stuck with a Digimon just like me??? "Gusty! You're gonna get yourself deleted!" "I don't care! This ass is an amateur! I can take him!" "Gustymon, fights aren't won on guts alone! Think about it you knucklehead!" "Call me what you want, but I'm gonna beat this damn teddy bear not matter what!" I looked at my defiant dragon partner. I really did care about his safety, but now wasn't the time for sentiments. He wanted to fight, and I was tired of trying to stop him. You know what they say. If you can't beat em, join em. "Are you sure you're up to this Gusty?" "Sure I'm sure Hype! Have a little faith, will ya!" "Ok! Then I'm right behind you!" He looked at me strangely. "You serious?" "Sure I'm serious. Go kick some ass!" I winked at him, then shot him a confident smile. "Now ya talkin!" Then my D-Fender began to react. So did Gustymon. I could see him looking himself over as he began to glow. My D-Fender flipped open, the screen showing that Gustymon's power levels were substantially raising! YES! The voice activated and called out "Digivolution!" Gustymon Digivolve to."  
  
He was encased in a silver cocoon, and after a few seconds the cocoon explodes to reveal Gustymon has grown! He now looks like a silver ExVeemon, but still retains the boots and gloves. However, his upper body now has white armor, and his spear is now bigger and has a long blade on one end and a white ribbon tied around the other end. He also now has 4 wings that look like blades and blades poking out from his elbows and wrists. His eyes have turned from silver to violet with silver tint, and he doesn't have ExVeemon's blade in the middle of his face (lol). After the cocoon explodes he twists his spear blade around and strikes a pose.  
  
".Windramon!"  
  
Quickly, I scanned my still-shining partner. ~Windramon, Champion level, Vaccine type Legendary Dragon Digimon. This lineage of Dragon Digimon are said to be related to the Veemon linage. Windramon is known as the Divine Dragon, and uses its Divine Gale, Twisting Overkill, and Avian Lancer attack to blow away the opposition.~ "Alright! First day on the job and I already got a Champion! Now show 'em how it's done Windramon!" "With pleasure!" my silver partner boomed out, then zoomed over to PolarGrizzmon and pummeled the white bear with strong punches. The Grizz did fight back though, and nailed Windramon in the temple with a Tundra Paw, but the silver dragon simply rebounded and zoomed past the bear with his spearblade drawn. He landed and resheathed his weapon.and PolarGrizzmon's arm fell off. I saw Tonia wince at the sight of dead data floating from the roaring bear's appendage, but I wanted Windramon to finish him. I guess he read my mind, because once again he took to the sky, coming up from behind the bear and latched onto it. "This won't hurt a bit," he lied as he lifted the bear off the ground. Up, up, up they flew, and then Windramon did a nose-dive, spinning on the way down, encasing them both in a silver tornado. "Say goodbye you white, Teddy Rukspin reject! TWISTING OVERKILL!" With that, he released the bear, which was still trapped inside the downward falling tornado. After falling for about 3 seconds, it slammed into the ground so hard shockwaves rocked us all, and it immediately burst into dead data. Windramon landed next to me, arms crossed cockily, while staring while the fog bank dispersed. "Good job Windramon," I stated as I stood next to my towering partner. "It was nothing. His power was nowhere near mines after I evolved. But thanks." The others ran up to me, including Amber, who was now blushing furiously for some reason. She spoke first. "Umm.thanks Hyperion. I probably woulda been bear meat had it not been for you and Gustymon." "Hey, it's Windramon now." "She looked up and saw Windramon's violet-silver eyes gazing at her with his arms behind his head. "Man, is every girl in this place cute or is it just me?" She blushed even deeper, if it were at all possible. "Well thanks again you two. Cya." She passed by me, gave me a light kiss and took off. I blinked hard a few times, trying to decide if what had just happened had really happened. Windramon laughed and patted me on my back, nearly bowling me over. Tonia looked like she was ready to go hunting, and Mikeal looked just as annoyed. "Well guys, we better get going. You know how moms can be." We all agreed, and, after I finally talked Windramon into de- digivolving, got to moving. 


End file.
